This war isn't going to end
by sistah21
Summary: Cagalli's POV: Will Cagalli ever know that she's actually in love with a former ZAFT pilot? And will the war EVER end? 8th chap's here!
1. The ZAFT pilot

**Yay! At last I wrote something that would actually be continued! Yay for me! And it's almost my birthday! Anyway, this is Cagalli's point of view in what she thinks about the war.**

**From Cagalli's point of view…**

"Where am I…" I said, looking at everything around me. Fire. There was fire everywhere. I tried to move, but my foot was stuck in some sort of… metal. I lifted the heavy metal and looked at my foot for a while. It was a big wound. "Where… where am I…" I spoke as I desperately looked around for a sign of life. "Anybody there?" I yelled, hoping for an answer.

I started walking to search the area. Everywhere you'd look, you would see buildings… well… at least they used to be. Now they are just some pile of wasted cement in an abandoned place. "Anyone there?" I yelled again.

"Kira? Where are you guys? Miri?" I yelled, suddenly remembering the horrible fight that just happened. "C-cagalli? Is that you?" "KIRA!" I yelled, limping towards my brother. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I think…" I replied.

"Look at the mess you've made…" I told him as I pointed everything around him. "At least we are a few more steps near victory…" Kira replied. "A few more steps? You made it worse!" I scolded.

"Come on, don't be too negative, Cagalli. You know we're close to winning…" Kira said, trying to cheer me up. But for me, this war is just too… well… idiotic. I mean, what are we fighting for?

The history has changed. Everybody forgot what we were fighting for. The war… it causes bloodshed, buildings collapsing and suffering lives. "Yeah, whatever…" I said hopelessly. "Come on, I just tried to end it…" he said.

Then I remembered. "Tried to end it? You were trying to kill your best friend because of a stupid war! Do you even know what its origin is? And WHAT exactly are we fighting for?" Tears started falling from my hopeless eyes.

"But… I didn't know…" "Didn't know what? That you are fighting each other with this… this junk?" I argued. I couldn't take anything anymore. My emotions are growing stronger. I can't stop myself from falling in love with a ZAFT pilot. But I can't do anything about it. We have nothing to do to end this war.

Lots of people have sacrificed their lives to end this warfare but they just wasted their lives. "This war would never end, would it?" I said softly as the cold wind blew. Well that was strange… the wind is cold, but there is fire everywhere… "I don't know…" Kira replied before I went deep into thought.

"I'll look for the others…" I said. He ignored me and he just sat there, looking more injured than I. I stood up, still limping, and I tried to walk to who knows where. The blazing inferno around us looks all the same wherever you'd go in this wasteland anyway.

**A few minutes later…**

A few minutes later, I was completely lost. And now my situation was getting even worse… I was surrounded by a ring of fire. I tried to scream for help, but I couldn't because my throat was throbbing from all the words I've said to Kira.

I tried anyway, this might be the last time I'd scream. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" The pitch of my voice was too high, like I really needed to drink water. But the fire couldn't stop. It had a mind of its own.

"HELP! PLEASE!" I yelled again, pushing myself away from the four corners of fire around me.

But then, Athrun Zala, the ZAFT coordinator went flying out of nowhere and he immediately took of his jacket and stomped it onto the fire. The flames finally burst into ashes after a few minutes.

"Athrun? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked with annoyance yet with joy. "What else do you think? I just saved you from the flames!" he replied with a smirk.

I looked at him, annoyed with that happy yet deceiving smirk on his lips. "Get away from me! I could have killed the fire myself!" I said, getting my gun from my left pocket.

I pointed it at him, suddenly having the urge to pull the trigger. "What are you doing Cagalli? I just saved you from the flames and now I get pointed with a gun!" he exclaimed.

"YOU ARE OUR ENEMY! And besides… I wanted to die…" I spoke without thinking any bit of it. But everything I said was true. I wanted to be in paradise now.

Rumor has it that it was a very peaceful place. No war, no more fire… no more pain… no more suffering, heaven in other words. Just speaking out the word heaven brings you to the thought of angels, clouds and children serenely playing with each other.

"Actually, everyone wants to die… they just don't know the consequences of dying or there is something holding them back… like fear… or the special people who care about them. But there is a rite to live… and suicide is definitely a sin. So all we have to do is to wait for the time the Lord wants us to be with him." Athrun explained without looking at me.

I thought about the words he said for a while. "Shoot me." He said in a braggy sort of way. "I… I can't…" I finally said, putting my gun down, looking at everything… this tradgedy… this mess that the rebels have made.

The only thing a war starts with is a few misunderstandings. "Shoot. Now." Athrun said again. "I said I can't! I guess we're too young, aren't we?" I replied.

"See what I mean…" Athrun fainted in mid-sentence. "Oh my gosh, he's been shot! Shot by…" I whispered to myself, "Kira."

**END OF FIRST UMM… CHAPTER! **


	2. SAVED!

_Hahaha! I'm back! Yay! Anyway, here in this part, well... you'll see! Cagalli and Athrun seem to be getting closer. AND IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY! Yay! sigh wish it was now. Well... go on, read the story! Still in Cagalli's POINT OF VIEW._

* * *

I just watch him gracefully fall to the ground. He looked helpless, and yet, he still had that smile on his face. I am getting annoyed with his smile already. I mean, he's wounded and there's a war and he still gets to smile…

I wanted to help him, so I went near him… slowly. But I suddenly froze. I thought about the war again. Why all of these groups? I mean… there's ZAFT… and there are the naturals… the ORB units.

He's from ZAFT and I'm an ORB member. I can't believe I fell in love with this guy in the first place. But there is this feeling inside my heart that I have to help him. All I had to do was to… to follow my heart.

So, I walked towards his body and tried to lift him up, but he was too heavy. So I looped his arm around me and I started dragging him towards where I left Kira. "Th-thanks Cagalli…" Athrun whispered, winking at me with a sweet yet hurt smile.

"Don't mention it. You saved me after all." I replied with an even sweeter smile. Using figurative language, you might say that we'd be swarming with ants already because of our sweetness. He closed his eyes and gave himself some rest.

**A FEW MINUTES OF WALKING…**

A few minutes of walking have past when I finally reached Kira. I just stared at him, hoping he wouldn't notice the person I'm helping right now. I carefully lay him down, hoping not to wake him up.

I looked at him, then I looked at his gunshot. It looked really… critical. "Get away from him, Cagalli Yula Attha!" Kira said, finally noticing that I've brought the enemy to our camp.

"But he's wounded!" I replied with a serious look on my face. "So? You should have just left him where you found him!" he argued. "I can't! He… he saved my life…" I said, looking down on my feet.

"Fine… then you owe him your life, right?" Kira said with emotion. "Yup. Until I pay my debt to him, he'd stay with us." I insisted. "WHAT? I'm not THAT crazy to let you be with that guy! Your bringing an enemy right at us! Don't you know what the others would tell us? They'd taunt us or something!" Kira exclaimed again.

"Why are you always arguing with me, Kira? Why don't you just accept the truth that you never wanted to be a part of this war! You never wanted to be a coordinator, the only person who could save this whole planet from destruction! You never expected you'd be that, wouldn't you?" I explained.

"Stop fighting, you two… it's… pointless… to fight in the middle of the war…" Athrun said, clutching his arm that had the gunshot. "Athrun! You're… alive. Well… at least we **CAPTURED** one of the enemy forces." Kira calmly said.

"What? This isn't nice, Kira. He saved my life!" I said. "Stop it you two! I'll join the ORB forces!" Athrun exclaimed before Kira could defend himself with words. "Y-you will?" Kira asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I don't like this war anymore. And I've discovered that ZAFT is the rebellious group, not the naturals." Athrun said, smiling once more. "Wait, Athrun. Where is your Aegis gundam?" Kira suddenly asked, like he rapidly thought of an idea.

"Well… it's somewhere at the northeast of this area. How about your strike gundam, Kira?" he replied. "Umm… well… it's somewhere north of here." He said.

"Hey, why don't I have a gundam?" I asked. "Trust me, you'd destroy the whole universe with it." Athrun said with a laugh. "Hey, look, the **ARCHANGEL**!" I pointed out. Up at the sky, the archangel flew as graceful as an eagle, yet it looked as tough as gundanium alloy, the toughest metal in the entire universe, I think.

The archangel lowered until the door finally opened. "Get in, quick!" Miri said, smiling as she walked towards us. But then, her eyes spotted a wounded ZAFT pilot. "Aaaaaah! Get away from here… you… you… **MURDERER**!" Miri said, not thinking of her choice of words.

"That's too harsh, Miri, he's with us now." Kira explained, getting worried that Athrun might get hurt. "I'm sorry, Athrun Zala." Miri apologized. "That's fine. I get insults everyday at the ZAFT headquarters. When my members meet me at the hallway, they say, 'Hey, it's that idiot, Athrun Zala! Hey Athrun, how are you doing? How much chaos did you spread today?' All they do there is insult me." Athrun said, trying to make the others laugh.

We entered the archangel and went into our rooms. "Where will I sleep?" asked Athrun, now filled with bandages. "Good thing the Captain let you stay. I just can't be anything without you… huh? Oh, you could share a room with me… just don't do anything… well… idiotic that might get you kicked out of ORB! Anyway, our next destination is… France. Where my palace is." I explained.

"Your palace?" he wondered why I would have a palace in the middle of France. "Nothing… you'll know…" I said, winking at the curious lad. "Emergency! Enemies attacki- hey, what is HE doing here?" Cy said as he went running in the hallway.

"He joined ORB. Anyway, what's the emergency?" I asked, curious of his mysterious face. But before Cy could answer, there was a crash that was heard. "That must be it." Cy replied, running into his quarters.


	3. Which side is he on?

"WHAT IS IT?" I asked with a jolt. "A few members of ZAFT. They want Athrun back." Captain Murrue explained, pointing at Athrun. "They want you? You have a… a tracking device?" I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes. "No! No! It's not what you think! I don't have any tracking device!" Athrun insisted.

"I'll keep my eye on you… but right now, you have to help Kira Yamato fight all the ZAFT forces attacking!" the captain said, going back to her seat. "Now get out there and fight!" Murrue said.

Athrun got back to his senses and started running to the pad where their gundams were taken to and he went up his aegis gundam. The aegis gundam was really large and it had lots of weapons. The only flaw is that it couldn't fly, no, not like the strike.

"Good luck, Athrun…" I whispered as I watched his gundam fly into action with a device used to fly. Yes, it may be possible for him to fly, but if that device gets destroyed, he'd fall right down to the land.

"Hey, Cagalli… why don't you rest first while I handle these guys…" Kira entered the hallway. "Oh… no… don't mind me… I'm just watching Athrun fight these guys." I explained.

"Well… I'll go out there and help him, okay? Stay here." Kira said with a serious tone in his voice. I went back to staring out the window. "Oh, Kira…" I smiled.

"You idiots! Lets retreat!" you can hear the ZAFT people say. "Huh?" I went running to the control room, getting Miri out of the way. "What's wrong, Cagalli?" she asked.

"Can you jam the communication devices of the ZAFT forces?" I asked with a worried face. "Yeah, sure." She said, pressing some buttons on the control network.

"There, jammed in. Now we can listen to their conversations…" Miri said, smiling and being proud of herself. "Ok, thanks, Mirialia." I smiled as I put my ears nearer the speaker.

"Hey, isn't that Athrun? HEY ATHRUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, fighting at their side?" one of them said as we heard giggles from the speaker. "No, I'm with them now… leave! Or else I'll…" a voice that was definitely Athrun's said.

"Or else you'll what? Kill us? Very funny, Athrun! And who's your friend?" one of them replied. "We have to settle this! Dearka… you coming?" Athrun's voice said.

"Heck, no! Why would I go with a traitor!" a voice replied. "We'll retreat for now… Athrun, but we'll get you back… we'll get you…" another voice said. But after that, we heard static, lots of it. "This only means one thing…" Miri looked at me with wide eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean… an explosion!" I said, having the idea that any of those two might get hurt. "KIRA! ATHRUN!" I yelled, running out to the pad.

"Don't worry, we're fine…" they both said as they went down their gundams. "But he isn't now." Kira pointed to another teenager as he went down Kira's strike gundam.

"His gundam exploded after I shot him, good thing he ejected himself." Kira explained to me. "Officers, arrest him!" Athrun said as he saw some men dressed up in black come close. "Athrun, why are you doin' this?" the young boy said angrily.

Athrun didn't reply. He didn't want to be involved in this war, but he didn't know which one of us are his friends… poor kid.

The men took him into a room, locked it, and went back to their quarters. "Lemme out! Come on, Athrun! You know I'm your friend! You are toast when I get out of here! TOAST!" the boy yelled.

"Don't mind him… he's always like that…" Athrun said with another smile. Man, I hate it when he smiles when there's a serious situation going on.

* * *

**So, did you like it? And can you guess who they captured? YAY! MY B-DAY IS ON THE 21st already!**


	4. Royalty

If anybody gave the correct answer for who the prisoner was... it was... IYGU! Sorry guys... sorry! I swear I'll make my stories longer and I swear there will be more guessing games! so keep reading please! Sorry if this was short because I'm really sleepy...

* * *

We headed for the canteen where everyone stared at Athrun until he finally touched his food. They were very alert that he might suddenly betray us for some reason.

"So, where was our next destination again?" he whispered, getting afraid that they might hear what we were talking about. "You'll see…" I smiled.

"Gang, we're here!" Kira said, hopping towards our table. "Here? Where exactly is 'here'?" Athrun asked as his curiosity aroused.

"Cagalli's palace!" he replied, running towards the nearest window to look at the majestic sight. "Let me see!" Athrun said as he ran towards Kira. "That is beautiful…" he said, not taking his eyes off the view.

"Come on, if you want to see it clearer, we can go down! It is our intention to get there after all, right?" I winked at him and he suddenly blushed.

The archangel finally stopped to a full halt and the doors went "whooshing". "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" I went down the archangel, covered my eyes because of the gleaming sun, and started walking to my palace.

The two boys followed my, my every skip, my every stumble. They didn't know what would await them, and I'm the only person among the crew who knows the directions.

"Why did we go here in the first place?" Athrun asked as he suddenly realized that we've been walking for about fifteen minutes. "This is where an important meeting will be held between Captain Murrue's crew and Captain Shawn's crew." Kira explained, adoring the wondrous beauty of the surroundings.

"We're finally here!" Athrun said as he happily ran to the gigantic door in front of us. I ran to the door too, because I was the only person who could open it. I had the key.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Kira said as he pranced around the marble floors of the main hall. "Who actually owns this castle?" Athrun asked. "She's standing right next to you." Kira replied.

"Wh-what? Are you serious? You… you mean… Cagalli is…" "A princess." Captain Murrue finished.

"Oh, princess Cagalli! You're finally here!" a warden person said, coming close to me. "You have to dress up!" she said, dragging me towards the stairs. "See you guys later." I waved at them, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Bring the prisoner here." I heard Captain Murrue say before I completely vanished from the main hall.


	5. The unaffected prisoner

sound effects being heard Sorry I took my vacation from this site for a loooong time! I was just building some stupid website about Saiyuki (my new fave anime!) Anyway, I'll make this one long so that you couldn't be drowning with boredom over there… And… the prisoner's identity will be revealed today! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this story. I might own a few things and pictures from Gundam SEED but that doesn't count. Sorry… very sorry to you who believe I own this… poor you…

------STORY BEGINS-----

"Princess Cagalli, which dress do you want? The green one or the red one?" my guardian asked me. "Oh… I'd rather have the green one…" I replied, still thinking about the prisoner. He looked really stubborn, but he didn't have a sign of loneliness in his face, not even anger.

"Okay, Miss Cagalli, time to have a bath now. Go in the shower now, dear… that's warm water in there so please make it fast… the guests are waiting…" she told me with her wrinkled smile.

Great. Now I remembered why I ran away from this palace. All of the pressure of being the daughter of someone famous really got to my nerves. "O-okay… I'll get in the tub now…" I said as I headed towards my bathroom.

Some people say that living the royal life is nice, but I don't think so. It's stupid. I mean, yeah, you're rich… but you can't hang around with friends… you just stay in the castle all day… not knowing anyone in your life except for the people you live with, of course.

You feel trapped… like Rapunzel. "Princess Cagalli! Are you done?" the guardian asked. "Huh? Oh… not yet, Madame Foley…" I replied. The warm water was restraining me from getting up. It feels soothing; I've never had a bath like this since I've run away.

Afterwards, I got up and I grasped my towel. I wiped it all over my body. Then, wrapped the towel around me and I went out of the bathroom… only to find that the dress was waiting for me.

"Oh, thank goodness you're done, Princess Cagalli! The guests haven't arrived yet, so we really are lucky today." She said, helping me put on the dress. "Where do these 'guests' come from?" I asked, not knowing the plans of my father.

"Oh, you'll see…" she replied with a weak smile. She was old, and she has been in our family since my father was a young boy. But now, I guess it's her time to retire. "You look beautiful, dear! My, my… that handsome boy I saw with you might really be amazed with your beauty…" she laughed.

I blushed a little and asked, "Which boy?" Then, she replied, "The boy with the red suit. Both of you look like you're made for each other…" she said, buttoning some of the buttons of my emerald dress.

"N-not really…" my face reddened as she mentioned more things about Athrun. "Now… you look fantastic. It's time to show yourself to the others!" she smiled.

"Thank you, Madame Foley. You have been quite a great help today." I said, smiling at her. I marched out of the room and I went to the hallway. "I hope Athrun wouldn't… see me…" I whispered, imagining that he would just laugh at me.

As I entered the hallway, I saw all of them there, lined up to meet me, the princess. Then, I thought that it was so crazy of me to be a highly respected… person.

The others saluted me as I waltzed towards the other end of the room. Even Athrun and Kira and all the others did. I wanted to tell them that it's okay if they don't salute me, but that would be kind of embarrassing for me to say.

Then, I took my crown found at a nearby table and wore it on my head. It gleamed in the light and it glittered in my follower's eyes. It must've looked good on my mother…

MY MOTHER? Wow. That was a great impact on me. I stopped for a moment to think about that. My mother? I've never thought of her before. She must've been really beautiful.

By the looks of Kira and I… I'd say she was beautiful. "Umm… Princess Cagalli? Are you okay?" Kira asked foolishly. "Oh… uhh… yes, my royal subject, I am indeed fine." I said as I saw some royal guards suddenly looking at me.

Kira must have been ridiculed by my answer; it didn't suit me. Those words unexpectedly slipped out of my tongue. They were… lame. "Umm… Royal Princess Cagalli… the prisoner is at your presence." Athrun bowed down to me and I blushed.

I know, blushing is for the girly-girls but… anyone would blush if a guy suddenly bows down at you and treats you like a princess. "O-okay… thank you very much, Athrun Zala…" I replied.

Once again, I looked at the prisoner. He was different. Not like any other prisoner I've ever seen. He didn't struggle, he didn't fight back… he's just… smirking that evil smirk.

I took a close look at him. How could Athrun be friends with this guy? But my eyes suddenly shifted to Miriallia. She looked at the prisoner… teary-eyed and all. Suddenly, an unexpected commotion started.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU KILL TOLLE! WHY?" Miri said as she angrily walked to the hostage. "That's easy… he was trying to get in my way…" he said in some kind of Brazilian accent.

Tolle… yes. She was deeply in love with him. She swore to have revenge on the guy in the Aegis gundam who killed him. She'd never forget his face. And now, we, the naturals and the people of the ORB union, caught him.

The guards held her down. They dragged her towards the Archangel but her words were still clear… "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF I HAD THE CHANCE!" the prisoner looked like he wasn't affected with his current situation.

All I could think of was… Tolle. He was a good friend, but this… this guy suddenly took him away from us. "Princess Cagalli, the guests have arrived…" Madame Foley exclaimed, leading them to the throne. Good thing that Miri was dragged away… I mean, it's for the best, right?

"Hello, my fellow followers… greetings, as my father would say." I said in a sophisticated manner. "Princess Cagalli, we want to serve the ORB union, please forgive us for joining the treacherous ZAFT. We want to serve peace and harmony throughout the land…" they replied.

I simply smiled. "Well then, please be kind enough to change this prisoner… Athrun Zala, would you be kind enough to tell us his name?" I asked kindly.

"His name is…" Athrun glanced at his former friend for a moment and continued… "His name… is…" he sort of hesitated. But then he smiled. His will must have grew stronger after he joined us.

"His name is…"

"…Dearka"

----END----

* * *

Well, now you know. SORRY IF I DIDN'T WRITE FOR A SUPER LONG TIME!


	6. The unwanted betrayal

Yay! I'm back again! Thanks to all of those people who support this story... anyway, here's the sixth chapter! Hope you like it... next time I'll have a list of those reading... blahblahblah... I know I'm boring you... so here's the show, I mean story...

* * *

"Dearka, may you present yourself to the us…" one of the guests spoke. The brave ZAFT pilot suddenly stepped out of the crowd, showing himself to all of the ex-secretaries of the ZAFT group.

There were lots of guards surrounding them; just to make sure they wouldn't do any backstabbing. But that didn't worry me. What worried me most is that Athrun would do this to his friend.

But I really don't know how he feels towards Dearka. Anyway, Dearka looked at my guests with an angry expression on his face. "Traitors!" he yelled. "It's for the good, Master Dearka…" one of them said.

"Let me ask you something, former ZAFT servers, why did you choose to be in the ORB union?" Captain Murrue suddenly asked. "We… we just wanted the war to stop… now that isn't a bad thing, isn't it?" one of their representatives said.

"Liar!" Murrue answered. "What do you mean? You have no proof!" he said again. "You have been clutching your pocket since you came here! There must be a gun in there!" Murrue added.

The chief representative looked sweaty, he looked nervous. "So, what are you holding?" I asked, my curiosity arousing. "What do you think? We were sent here to eliminate the princess!" he replied.

All of the brought out firearms and shot some of the guards. "Princess Cagalli!" Madame Foley screamed in terror and she started running towards me.

I was actually dumbfounded. Why is our security so… not tight? I mean, they should've checked if the guests had weapons… There must be a traitor around to contact them… Athrun?

"Athrun… it can't be…" tears started to fog my eyes but I didn't let it out. But suddenly, Madame Foley pushed me out of the way from all the stray bullets.

"Madame Foley! Are you okay?" I asked. "Of course I am, Princess…" she said, standing up. "You have to get out of here, Your Highness!" she pushed me towards the dressing room.

"Wait! What about Athrun and Kira?" I asked her. "I'm sure they can save themselves, let's go!" she said. "But…" I started shivering. "… I don't want to lose them…" I continued.

"Well, do what you must…" she replied. "But you have to change your gown first." She said, smiling. "Okay…" I replied. I went into the dressing room, ripped off my most beautiful gown off me, and started wearing my "army" clothes.

But just when I was heading towards the door, someone kicked the door open. "Aha! So this is where the Princess is hiding!" the terrorist said. "What did you do to Madame Foley?" I exclaimed, knowing that he must have passed by her in the hallway.

"Oh, you mean the maid? I've already disposed of her… now it's your turn!" he did an evil laugh and pointed his gun at me. Tears started to shed from my eyes. "What's the matter? Afraid you'd go to hell?" he asked with that psychotic look on his face.

"Maybe you should be worried!" I said, kicking him in the stomach and pointing my gun at him. "Die!" I yelled. But then, a scene came back to my head…

Flahback:

"_Shoot me." He said in a braggy sort of way. "I… I can't…" I finally said, putting my gun down, looking at everything… this tradgedy… this mess that the rebels have made._

_The only thing a war starts with is a few misunderstandings. "Shoot. Now." Athrun said again. "I said I can't! I guess we're too young, aren't we?" I replied._

---End of flashback---

I began to hallucinate that the person in front of me is… Athrun. "What are you waiting for, young lady? Why dontcha shoot? Are you scared that you're going to sin?" he laughed maniacally but then, his face shifted into a lonely one.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, holding the trigger. "What for? You have to, right?" he replied. Although this anonymous person has got nothing to do with me, he sorta touched my heart. "Sorry that this world was never a better place… but paradise is better, isn't it? I'll give you time to pray now, I promise that I'll pray for you…" I replied.

"Are you sure it's… a better place? Then… that means my family is fine… the ORB units attacked them… I guess that's because ZAFT is really… bad… we lived to serve ZAFT, and that grew my emotions towards ORB!" he yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

"I promise, that'd be nice… there's no more war…" I smiled a somewhat peaceful smile. "Thanks… thanks for the advice… too bad it's YOU who's going to that paradise! Maybe hell!" he pointed his gun at me once more.

"Darn…" I muttered. "See ya!" he laughed his signature laugh again… which I have to admit was really lame. He started to press the trigger and I suddenly moved out of the way, but I was shot.

I clutched my swollen arm and I pointed my gun at him. "Checkmate!" I yelled, I shot him somewhere in his stomach and he finally fell from his place.

"Elizabeth… kids… here I come…" he whispered before he continued his journey to lifelessness. "I'll pray for you, as promised… even though I don't know your name…" I smiled. I suddenly remember Madame Foley and I looked outside.

"Madame Foley!" I yelled as I saw her lying on the ground. "I-I'm okay… just a few bruises…" she said as she smiled. "Oh, come here, let me help you up…" I looped her arm around my nape and I tried to lift her to the clinic.

I lay her on the bed and I looked at her as I waited for the doctor. "I can't believe ZAFT!" I yelled. "Doctor's here…" she pointed. I looked at her wounded shoulder again, similar to mine. "Oh my… we should put bandages to that…" the doctor said.

"Put some on hers, I'll put some on my wound. Then I'll leave. Take care, Madame Foley!" I said as I wrapped some bandages around my shoulder. Then, I left.

I looked around for Athrun and Kira, but the main hall was completely empty. "Where did they go?" I asked myself.

* * *

Was it lousy? Please review! - thanks! Something just gave me an idea of having some traitors...


	7. A strange dream

Yay! Another story! I have to tell you something sad... I think I'll end my story on chapter 8 or 9 or 10... I just don't know. hope you like this part!

* * *

"Kira! Athrun! Where are you guys?" I yelled, carefully searching each corner of the palace. "This can't be good…" I whispered to myself as I ran towards the entertainment room.

"Cagalli! There you are! Are you okay?" I looked behind me, and saw Kira, running towards my direction. "Where's Athrun?" I gulped, hoping that he was fine.

"We got separated. I don't know where he is now…" he replied worriedly. "Stupid war… I wish I never was born if my life would end anyway…" I cried.

"Look at the bright side, you met me because of this war… and you met Athrun…" Kira smiled and hugged me. "Athrun doesn't mean anything to me! I don't even care about him! That stupid ZAFT pilot is another cause of this war… why did he join the rebels? WHY?" my lungs tightened as my tears started gushing down my face.

My eyes turned bloodshot, then my face turned red. Then, I pulled away from Kira's very long hug. "Get away from me! You're another reason of the dying and bloodshed that's happening around us! Why do coordinators have to be idiots?" I ran along the hallway, wiping every tear falling from my eyes.

"Stupid war… stupid people… stupid rebels… stupid life…" I whispered as I went in each room, looking for the blue haired coordinator. "Darn it! Where are you, Athrun!" Now I was really mad.

I thought for a while, "Why am I looking for him? I would be better off without him… he might be the traitor… he must be with that Dearka guy…" I laughed psychotically, finally losing it.

"What's wrong with me? Why is there a part of me that wants to find him?" I slapped myself on the face and I then sat on the cold marble tiled floor. "Why do I like to be around him?" I asked myself. "Wh-why?" I closed my eyes, thinking about every moment that we had.

Since the moment we met, until the last minute we saw each other. I laughed at some, I cried at some. But that doesn't answer my question… why do I like to be with him?

"Hey there, lady. Are ya lookin' for Athrun?" I opened my eyes and I saw Dearka. I lay there, frozen. "How'd he read my mind?" I thought as I got up from the floor. "Where… where is he?" I asked with a concerned look.

He just smirked and said, "Come here, you'll see where he is…" he dragged me along the halls (hey, isn't this the candy?) and he went into a lonely, dark corner.

"Okay… so… where's Athrun?" I asked doubtfully. He just replied by pushing a brick and the wall began to move. Wider and wider it went until… I saw Athrun. "Athrun?" I smiled when I saw him in a large room. "Sssshhh… get in!" he pulled me towards himself.

"Wait a second… how'd you know this secret passageway?" I asked as Dearka closed the wall. "We found some blueprints of the palace when some crazy ZAFT guy chased us in a Master's Bedroom." He replied.

"Oh…" I never knew this place. I looked around. It was a beautiful place but it looked like it was really old… older than the castle itself. I walked around the room. The floorboards creaked and the only furniture in there was a closet.

By all means of curiosity, I happened to open the said closet. "Whoa… these things are… interesting…" I smiled. They were jewels, looked like they dated back many years ago.

"These must be my grandmother's…" I whispered as I wore a beautiful golden locket around my neck. I never really loved accessories, but I was attracted to these things.

Something was just very familiar about this… I tried to open the locket, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. "Must have some secret thing that I should do before this would open…" I smiled, just waiting for time to pass by.

"Oh, Athrun, did ya know that I saw this little lady weeping outside? Poor thing, that's why I brought her in here with ya." Dearka suddenly mentioned. I blushed, forgetting why I cried.

"Are you okay now?" he asked with a wink. "Yeah…" I said in a gruff voice, hiding everything that I've felt a few moments ago. But the questions went back to me… why did I like to be with him? Why?

"We'll stay here for a while until I regain my strength…" he said, Dearka pointing to his wounded side. "What happened to you?" I asked. "I was shot… but it's totally nothing." He replied with a smile.

"So, did you guys defeat the enemies?" I asked. "We didn't know that there were reinforcements outside… so some are definitely scattered around the palace." He replied. Then, I started worrying about Kira.

I walked to Athrun, and, feeling quite sleepy, I sat down beside him and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "C-cagalli? Oh well, I guess you're just tired…" he whispered as I drifted off to dreamland.

**"_Cagalli! Cagalli come back here!" someone said as I ran into nowhere, panting. "Cagalli! Wait!" the same voice said. Hearing footsteps coming nearby, I started to run again, as fast I could. "Wh-who are you?" I asked curiously as I ran away from him._**

_**The voice sounded really familiar, but I just can't tell. "Stop hiding from me, Cagalli!" The person said, now having sadness in his voice. Then, a very loud gunshot was heard, but I didn't see a gun anywhere near me. I started to get scared.**_

_**I didn't know where I was, but it looked like my citadel. "Cagalli…" the voice said again, now was more emotional.**_

**"_Answer my question, stupid! Who are you?" I asked, getting aggravated._**

_**I waited for a reply, but still, there wasn't any answer. "Don't make me mad or you're dead!" I yelled, looking around for a sign of life. "Cagalli… why? Why did you leave me?"**_

**"_What? Don't act deaf! I'm right here!" I replied. The voice suddenly was heard weeping. "D-don't cry…" I said. Suddenly, I saw a light._**

_**I went nearer until…**_

_**I saw Athrun and all of the others. They were around someone. "What's going on in here?" I asked, happy to see them all. "Tell me this isn't happening… tell me!" Kira said as his tears were falling down.**_

_**Lacus looked worried too. Her frown replaced her smile. Then, she comforted Kira. "Don't cry now… there may be hope…" she whispered.**_

**"_WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?" I yelled, but nobody seemed to hear. "Huh? Where's Athrun?" Dearka asked, his face was sadder than it used to. "That's the problem… he's the one most upset about everything… he loved her so much…" Miri replied._**

_**I just sat down on the marble floor of the castle to watch and just know what happened. "He's sitting on a bench outside…" Captain Murrue said, also expressing her grief about something.**_

_**I began walking outside, following Dearka, towards the said bench to where Athrun is sitting. "Hey Athrun, you okay?" Dearka called. "Why did I have to be so stupid? I never told her!" he said, punching the ground.**_

_**His fist bled and his tears began to fall. "It's too late… she's dead… how can she know that I love her?" he said. "What? Who's dead?" I asked myself.**_

_**I went back inside to the gathering. There was already a stretcher set up, and a body was carried up to it. I looked closely at the body. It looked very familiar. It looked like… me…**_

"Hey, wake up, your brother's here." Athrun said. "Huh? Oh, Kira, thank goodness you're alive…" I yawned as I crawled to him and hugged him. "Thanks for taking care of her for me, Athrun. She was really worried about you." He laughed.

"Oh, was I? I wasn't! I was just… umm… being emotional about stuff, that's all…" I blushed. "Time to get out of this prison cell!" Dearka suggested, opening the wall once more.

* * *

Did you understand it? Well, nevermind! And I forgot... the list of people who have been reviewing will be listed on the next chappie! Hooray! jumps up and down sob I'm going to miss you guys again... sniffles bye!

Wait a sec... can you guys guess what's the secret behind the locket? (I swear, it's really hard to guess! The one who will guess this right is a... psychic! LOL Well, I better go train a bunch of monkeys to watch TV! See you!


	8. My new guardian

WHAT? YOU MEAN I DIDN'T TYPE FOR MONTHS? OR MAYBE YEARS? Sorry about that. Details below.

_Disclaimer: Do I even have to type this?_

People who have reviewed on this story: (and I want to hug you guys!)

Sorry... I'm too lazy to type... but you guys know who you are, and maybe I'll have some more fans that I'll be too lazy to add up so I'll just... not type any usernames...

* * *

Once Dearka opened the wall… we all went out of the castle. "Where have you been? Come on! Let's go!" Captain Murrue said as she ran out of the castle. She dragged us to the Archangel and we headed towards who-knows-where.

"Wow, those idiotic ZAFT pilots almost got us… good they're being taken care of…" I smiled. "What do you mean? Who's taking care of them?" Athrun asked. "My father." I replied with a sad smile.

After a few hours, we felt really bored. "How do you think I can open this locket?" I asked Kira, hoping to start a conversation. "Might have a key…" he said as he dozed off. "Duh! I knew that, what I mean is, where do I get the key?" I asked once more.

"Just sleep already, Cagalli… it's 10 pm for crying out loud…" Kira replied. I just lay there in his room and thought about the locket. "Someone must have the key… but who?" I asked myself. "Cagalli… just sleep already…" Kira's voice suddenly echoed in his room.

"I thought you were sleeping!" I replied, startled. I looked at him. He seems to be having a dream. To avoid being startled again, I went out of the room. Nobody was at the halls. I looked into every room and I saw nobody awake. "Am I the only person who's awake?" I yelled, hearing my voice echoing in each room.

Great. I felt alone and I wasn't tired or sleepy yet. But then, I remembered my horrible dream. A dream that I was dead. The sad look of everyone's eyes… sadness everywhere… tears. And the thing that I could remember the most was Athrun; did he really love me? A simple question roamed my head.

And before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

The next day, I saw myself lying down on a bed. But it wasn't mine because my bed was facing the window. "Wh-where am I?" I asked, hoping someone would reply. I was too lazy to get up. "You're in my room." Athrun suddenly looked at me. "Oh. HOW THE HECK DID I GET IN HERE?" I asked, suddenly getting up from _his_ bed. "I saw you in the hallways this morning and I thought you fainted so I brought you here.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME TO YOUR ROOM THEN?" I yelled. Athrun looked at me wide-eyed. He knew that I was mad. "Uhm… uhh… I didn't have your key to open your room…" he smiled hoping that he wouldn't anger me more.

"Don't tell me you…" I asked as dirty thoughts entered my mind. "PERVERT!" I yelled. "What? I just brought you into my room because I didn't want you lying in the halls until some rats just take you into their den!" Athrun said. "And does bringing you into my room make me a pervert?" he asked.

I looked angrily at him. Until I thought about what he said. I replied, "Yes it does!" I laughed. "Wow, Cagalli, you're getting crazier each second…" he said as he crawled away from me.

I just laughed. Besides, it was pretty thoughtful of him to sleep on the ground than to sleep beside me on his bed. I just blushed because I was so wrong about him. _Mental note: First impressions never last_, I thought. Well, it's a new day… but the journey has just begun. And lots of questions need lots of answers.

"Cagalli…" Athrun called out, knocking me off my senses. "Huh? What?" I asked back. "I want to make a promise to you…" he replied. His voice was way more serious than a while ago. "I promise that I will protect you… like a bodyguard or something. And this promise would take place for as long as you live." He smiled.

"Ok… but it would be tough…" I replied, knowing that I was a rebellious freak sometimes. I smiled. This was the first time I ever had a bodyguard. Because since I was a kid, I protected myself. And I turned down everyone who wanted to protect me. Even my parents. So I ran away…

"It's a deal." I smiled as I shook hands with Athrun. "You better keep this promise…" I told him. "So why do you want to protect me again?" I asked. "N-nothing important… uhmmm… uhhh… Kira told me to… yeah… he did tell me…" he laughed at himself, and if this were an anime and appeared on TV, you might see a sweatdrop behind his head.

I knew he was lying, so I just smiled. "Cagalli, I think your brother's looking for you…" Athrun said.

I just went out of his room, waving goodbye. "We have landed at Gleetown. We will be here for a while to buy some food supplies." Captain Murrue's voice said as it boomed on the loudspeaker.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long update, my computer's busted. TT I know... my story's stupid... ok, hope you read the next chappie! 


	9. It's my fault

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any other stuff about that. I just wrote this story... wow, this is the second time in my life that I have written a disclaimer. And let's please keep it at that._

Ok... now back to the story. Anyone solved the mystery of what can unlock the locket or what is inside? Well there's a big clue in this chapter... hope you'll know!

* * *

"What the heck is Gleetown? What a rip-off… what a stupid name for a stupid town…" I rambled as I went back to Kira's room. "Kira! WAKE UP!" I yelled. But still, he lay there like a baby.

"KIRA?" I looked at him.

"Oh well… maybe he'll wake up when I tell him that I'm gonna use his gundam!" I yelled, making Kira hear what I just said. But still, he lay there.

"Oh well… I'll just have a joyride then…" I smirked as I got to the launching gundam thingy. "What makes you think you can ride Kira's gundam there, Princess Cagalli?" I looked around, seeing Athrun smiling.

"But Athrun…" I seemed to look at him strangely.

"No fair, Athrun. You ride your gundam the whole war and you don't even get to have fun… so please, let me have fun!" I asked, pouting.

"Ok, ok! Nobody could resist that look. But as your bodyguard, I'll ride my aegis gundam with your brother's gundam, ok?" he said, riding his gundam.

"Ok…" I nodded. Is he overprotective or what? So I just hopped in my brother's gundam and blasted off to the sky.

"Cagalli, you're going to fast!" Athrun said, chasing after me.

"What? No fair! You do this too, so back off!" I said.

"But Cagalli…" It was too late. A ZAFT soldier suddenly burst in and shot Athrun's aegis.

"ATHRUN!" I yelled as I blasted missiles, lasers… all the stuff that I could press on the gundam's control thingy. "TAKE THAT YOU LAMEBRAINS!" I yelled. I really didn't know what I was firing, but it worked, for they suddenly exploded.

"Athrun… are you ok?" I asked as his gundam fell into the waters. "I yanked him out of the water and took the gundams back to the blast-off place.

"I'm ok, Cagalli… just a bruise…" he said, but he could barely even walk.

"Athrun!" I yelled. I tore off a piece of my sleeves and wrapped it around his waist.

"You're hurt… because of protecting me… I can't believe you're idiotic enough to follow me! Now here you are, hurt… and your Aegis gundam needs repairing… I'm so sorry…" I hugged him in my arms as my tears flooded over my face.

Athrun was just there, lying as if he didn't care. "C-cagalli… it was really my fault, I let you get out there in the first place…" he said, but I didn't reply. I just continued hugging him.

"C-cagalli? Athrun? What are you guys doing in here?" Miri asked surprisingly as she entered. "Oh, nothing…" I said as I pushed away from Athrun.

I blushed as if I liked him. But what if I really did? I looked at Athrun, he's lying helplessly on the floor bleeding.

"Did you two fight?" Miri asked, pointing to his wound. "No… he just… uhh… stumbled… because I pushed him… it was my fault." I said.

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say and then she left the room. Hey Athrun, where did you get this necklace?" I asked as I saw an emerald crystal hanging on his neck.

"Oh this little thing… it's something that you pass on from generation to generation… it was passed on to me by my father." He said.

"It looks beautiful…" I said, gasping at its beauty. It didn't look like a normal emerald… it looked as if it was molded into a certain shape…

"Cagalli?" Athrun suddenly interrupted my thoughts. He always does. "What is it now?" I asked.

"It wasn't your fault you know…" Athrun said, trying to get my guilt away.

"You don't have to comfort me. You know it was my fault, now shut up because I have to bring you up in your room before some people realize we're gone… like your girlfriend, Lacus." I yelled.

He looked shocked when I reminded him that his girlfriend is on board with us. "Lacus… darn!" he yelled, suddenly running past me, clutching his wounded arm. "Now what was wrong with him?" I asked myself, walking towards the exit.

I walked around. Somehow, saying that name also angered me. Lacus. What does she have that I don't have?

I suddenly shook my head. "Why am I so jealous of her?" I yelled, attracting people to look at me. I just smiled and ran off to some shop.

* * *

Ok... well did you spot the clue? LOL it might have something to do with... ! Ok, I'll try to update as soon as possible... thanks for the reviews for the past chapters guys!

* * *


End file.
